Ncis: Hidden secretsLove rises
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva) Will Ziva and McGee give in to their feelings.


Ncis: Hidden secret, Love rises

(Another McGiva… please enjoy)

This case had been weird to them, certainly not weirder than their usual cases but close enough, a fight club, a woman that does not exist and blackmail.

Now here they were looking for the fight club champion on a ship that is being decommissioned, McGee was checking his corners as usual when the silhouette of the suspect caught his view, McGee raised his flashlight and SIG into the suspects surprised look, his heart was beating rapidly as the suspect turned on his heels and ran with a McGee close behind him.

"Boss, he's heading towards the Bow" McGee called down his earpiece as he chased the suspect.

Ziva's heart was beating fast against her rib cage as the thought of McGee going up against the champ was almost too much to bear, She knew about her feelings but she didn't understand why, to her he was nothing more than a good friend and now she had fallen for him… what was she coming too.

McGee of course returned her feelings, he love her from the moment they met, after Kate's death he had welcomed the new agent with ease, helped her with her travelling from her apartment to Ncis in hope's it would get her to notice him, but to no avail.

McGee stopped in the centre of the room as the suspect disappeared, he scanned the area before him but never saw his opponent coming up behind him.

The Special agent knew though, without a second thought he span around from the opponents jab, McGee placed his SIG and badge away and brought his hands up taking up a defensive stance, Ziva and Tony were calling to McGee but no answer, the Champion of fight club made a left hook too McGee's face but McGee was faster, ducking low to avoid the hit and soon brought his hand up to grip his opponents and twisted it around before slamming him into one of the crates, McGee grinned as he held the champ there but soon the champ broke free from the grip.

McGee had learned through life that it's best to be underestimated to once allies and opponents so they can't know what you can do, he preferred his skills to be hidden under all the computer tech and MIT.

Ziva and Tony watched in shock as they watched McGee and his opponent battling hard.

Gibbs was in shock as McGee was throwing his opponent around but soon he ended the fight throwing the suspect to the ground and handcuffed him.

Tony walked in with Gibbs and Ziva.

"Whoa McGee… taking down the fight club champion, I'm almost impressed" Tony tried to keep his shock and act innocently.

"Yeah, so would I except he tripped and fell while he was trying to get away" Ziva's eyes widened in confusion, 'why would he hide?' she thought to himself.

Gibbs smirked too himself before they all headed back to base.

McGee:

2 Night later McGee lay awake in his bed thinking back to that day, Ziva had begun to act react weirder around him, a part of him was thinking that maybe she had seen him in action.

Ziva:

She was laying in her bed thinking to the fight her and Tony had witnessed in McGee, she could not understand why he hid behind his MIT and computers.

But she was going to find out.

Ncis:

McGee arrived with a tray of coffees in his one hand as he walked to Ziva first "Hey Ziva"

"Hey McGee" she greeted, their smiling at each over made their hearts beat against their rib cage harder.

He handed her a coffee before dropping Tony's and Gibbs coffees at their desks before returning to his.

"McGee… can we talk please" Ziva asked softly.

McGee gulped knowing what was coming "yeah sure"

She smiled and stood from her seat, she wanted to get McGee in a confined space and she had just the place.

The elevator doors closed and she hit the emergency stop button sending the elevator jerked to a sudden stop.

Ziva turned to face McGee and smiled "you said that he tripped and fell" she wondered.

"Yeah" he lied not convincingly to her sending her anger sky rocketing.

Setting her jaw and fixing a stern gaze, McGee's heart was pounding hard in his chest and without warning she went in with a left hook, McGee's CQC training kicked in and soon he had her arm locked back and was she was pushed into the wall.

The impact echoed around them "What the hell?" McGee thought out loud.

"Why lie?" Ziva wondered.

"It was easier for you and Tony to underestimate me" McGee replied glared at her.

Ziva tried to walk closer but he moved away from her.

"When I was a kid, I was bullied relentlessly… An Ex seal member who was a friend of the family had taught me to defend myself"

"McGee look at me" Ziva pleaded placing a hand on his cheek.

McGee turned his head to her and their eyes met, both not saying a word and soon their lips collided… Ziva gripped the lapels of McGee's jacket as she deepened the kiss.

They broke apart breathing heavier "I love you Ziva" McGee whispered.

"I love you Tim" she replied in a deep whisper kissing him with all the love inside her as McGee replied with his own.

Outside the elevator doors stood a waiting Tony, he was pacing back and forth in deep thought wondering what was taking Ziva and Tony so long, Gibbs looked at the agent with a slight smirk before he burst into laughter heading up into the director's office.

(Hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
